Right Choice
by EllaBella18
Summary: Takes place in the Decisions universe  Decisions, Shopping .  It was right then when her baby opened her eyes to look at her that Quinn knew for a fact that they had made the right choice in keeping her.


So this is obviously no longer cannon with the show since they are planning on keeping Beth. So from here on out disregard anything that happened since Funk. We're doing it my way lol.

Sorry for not posting for a while. I've actually had this sitting since before Journey, I just couldn't figure out how to end it. And now I'm working on this Quick multi-chapter fic that has like taken over my writing. I'm almost done writing it though so watch out for it :D.

Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for your reviews on the previous two oneshots, they made me smile. I hope you like this one too, remember reviews are love.

**-x-**

It's a Wednesday when she went into labor. They were at glee practice working on their numbers for Regionals in a week and a half and she froze when her water broke. She wasn't due for another three weeks. It was Brittany that snapped her back to attention.

"Umm Quinn, why are you leaking?" she asked pointing to the puddle that had formed at her feet.

"My water just broke," she gasped out and it was sudden pandemonium around them. Puck was at her side in an instant asking her if it hurt or if she needs to sit down or something. She shook her head and Rachel snapped them all into order.

"Puck, go get your truck and bring it around out front. Santana, Brittany: go find a janitor to clean this up. Finn, go call Puck's mom and tell her what's happening. Mike, Matt: help me get Quinn out to Puck's truck."

"What about us?" Mercedes asked.

"Meet us there," Rachel told the club and everyone nodded. Everyone hurried out of the choir room and she felt Rachel grab one arm and Mike grab the other.

"My hospital bag, it's still at Puck's," Quinn said looking panicked at Rachel.

"Give me your keys I'll go get them on my way to the hospital." Quinn nodded and handed over her keys.

"It's right by the front door. Can't miss it." Rachel nodded and handed Quinn's other arm over to Matt and they all hurried out of the choir room.

**-x-**

Labor was longer and harder than she would have ever imagined. It took fourteen hours of pure agony before Beth was placed into her arms. She cried when she first saw her baby girl. She couldn't help it, she was just so in awe of this tiny little human being. She looked up at Puck and saw a few tears roll down his cheeks too. "Puck are you crying?" She asks through his tears. He denied it of course (she's really not surprised - he was a badass after all.) and she held their daughter up for him to hold while the nurses finish cleaning her up. "Thank you," Puck whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

**-x-**

She smiled as Puck led all the Gleeks into her hospital room. They were all loaded down with presents, balloons and flowers and she was just so happy to see them. She was not sure when it happened but somehow over the past nine months these people had become her family. They had been the ones who had been there through everything. She smiled down at her baby girl before looking up, the smile still on her face.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet Bethany Rose Puckerman," Quinn said snuggling the pink bundle in her arms a little closer.

"She's beautiful," Tina whispered leaning over Quinn's bed to get a better look.

"She looks just like you Quinn," Kurt added.

"May I hold her?" Rachel asked with a trace of hesitancy in her voice. Quinn nodded her head and Puck bent over to pick up Beth from her arms and hand her to Rachel.

"Make sure you support her head Berry. Babies can't hold up their own necks when they come screaming into this world."

Rachel scoffed at him. "I'm perfectly aware of that Noah. I have held a baby before, I have small cousins."

"Whatever Berry. You've never held my kid so I'm gonna remind you how to do it." Quinn laughed. The two of them were really hilarious once they got going. Beth got passed around the room and when she was back in Quinn's arms she started making these tiny whimpering noises that Quinn thought meant she was hungry. So Puck kicked everyone out, telling them to come back tomorrow and went to find the nurse to help Quinn through her first time feeding her daughter. She felt her smile grow and she looked down at the small bundle in her arms again. It was right then when her baby opened her eyes to look at her that Quinn knew for a fact that they had made the right choice in keeping her.

**-x-**


End file.
